A connector has generally been used to electrically connect a power supply portion of a film antenna attached to a vehicle window glass or a glass antenna obtained by printing an antenna element on a glass and a cable extending from an external device, such as a tuner, provided in a vehicle. Such a type of connector is disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 1. A connector as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is constituted by a socket and a plug. The socket holds a terminal which is exposed on the bottom surface of the socket and is attached to an antenna element with the terminal pressed against an antenna power supply portion. An opening is formed on the upper portion of the socket. The plug electrically receives a cable extending from an external device and is removably fitted into the opening of the socket from above. The plug having the above configuration is fitted into the socket from above, that is, in the perpendicular direction with respect to a glass surface, thereby establishing electrical connection between the antenna element and cable.
When the plug is removed from the socket in the connector having the configuration as Patent Document 1, a locking pawl formed in the plug is pressed to release the plug from the socket, and then the plug is rotated for removal.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-82749